Turning Tables
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: AU. Letty Ortiz is one of LA's hottest DJs. When Dominic Toretto enters a club one night and tries to woo her, he'll have to learn just how independent and fierce the Latina is. And quickly. M for lovin' and language! Enjoy! (:
1. Thumping Bass

_**Title**_: _Turning Tables_

_**Author**_: Desi (Meeee!)

_**Rating**_: M+

_Summary_: AU. Letty Ortiz is one of LA's hottest DJs. When Dominic Toretto enters a club one night and tries to woo her, he'll have to learn just how independent and fierce the Latina is. And quickly. M for lovin' and language! Enjoy! (:

_Disclaimer: Universal owns them. I just play with them. (:_

_**A/N: This is a product of me seeing a very tipsy Michelle Rodriguez DJ at a club in Miami a little while back! And also, my outrage at the lack of AU fanfics out there ('cause they're my favorite.). Lol. And so, I hope you guys enjoy this! Love and light!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Thumping Bass**_

_August, Heat Nightclub, Los Angeles, Friday, 12:23AM_

Home of a thumping bass, scantily-clad cage dancers and one of the hottest DJs that Los Angeles had to offer, Heat Nightclub was packed. So crowded, in fact, that the bouncers and fire marshal, alike, had begun turning people away. Heat was a classy establishment; no drugs were being sold or snorted in the bathroom. No one was having sex on the dance floor and the pricey drinks weren't watered down in the least. All in all, Heat was different from most of the other clubs in LA.

The emcee for the night, Hector stepped up into the DJ booth and grabbed a wireless mic from her table. He bumped fists with the tanned Latina as he held her headphones up with one shoulder and nodded her head to the hip-hop beat.

"Lemme hear you make some noise for DJ Letty O!" He yelled into the microphone.

Hands raised into the air and the entire crowd hooted, hollered and whistled for the woman who was keeping them on their feet all night.

Letty's smile was brilliant as she accepted the appreciation. She reached above her and tapped a few buttons on the Macbook Air. Two beats melded into one and a reggae song began. The crowd screamed once more, nearly a chorus of '_this is my song_!'.

"Let!" A waitress yelled over the music. Letty peered over the turn tables to see the bottled-blonde woman holding up a circular, black tray. The brunette gathered the four shots of Belvedere vodka in both hands and sat three of them on a small table next to her.

"Thanks, Monica!" Letty shouted back, knocking back the first shot.

She was already tipsy, but it made for a good ear. She closed her eyes, briefly, and swayed her hips and nodding her head to rhythm, getting caught up in the music like everyone else. When she opened them, the first person her eyes reached was a tall, bald-headed muscular guy. He was dancing with a girl, but if Letty didn't know any better, she'd think he was staring directly at her.

It wasn't until he smiled and nodded his head once at her, that she was completely sure where he was looking. Turning away from him, Letty smacked Hector's arm and handed him a shot. They clinked the thin, glasses together and took them to the head.

"Shout out to DJ Letty O for trying to get me fucked up!" He laughed into the mic. More screaming from some drunken club-hoppers.

Letty leaned over so her mouth was centimeters away from the microphone. "I can't be the only one hailing a cab tonight!"

When she turned back to look in the direction of 'muscle guy', he was nowhere to be found. _Or was she just too drunk to find the exact spot where he'd been?_

Not really caring either way, Letty went back to meshing together the next two songs.

_Heat Nightclub, 2:37AM_

The last of the partygoers were heading out, no doubt to find a bar that stayed open past four. The bartenders and waitresses were counting their tips. And Letty was pulling her hair up into a messy bun and shutting down and unplugging her equipment. Thanks to the alcohol she'd consumed, her movements were slightly sluggish and tad sloppy.

"So, you're the famous DJ Letty O." A baritone voice stated.

"Some say she's famous. Others say she's a hack." Letty commented, shrugging her shoulders. "What say you?"

"Ehh. I say she's so-so." He joked.

Letty tapped at the black sticker on her laptop that read '_DON'T BE A DICK_' in bold, white letters. It wasn't until he chuckled that Letty finally peeked her head over her laptop and gave him a once-over.

Her eyes widened, slightly. Briefly.

_Muscle guy._

"Dom Toretto. I just wanted to let you know that I enjoyed your set tonight." He said, offering his hand for a shake.

Letty stared at him for a few heartbeats, attempting to size him up. He didn't look like a serial killer or rapist. But then again, most don't.

"Letty Ortiz. I _was _pretty good, huh?" She replied, shaking it. Letty shut her laptop and put it in her bag before signaling to Hector that the bulk of the equipment was ready for storage until her next gig.

"You heading out? I could grab you a taxi."

"No thanks. I've got it covered."

"Well, at least let me walk you out. You never know what kind of mad men are lurking about."

Letty cleared her throat and smirked at him. "Look... Dom, was it?"

Dom nodded, crossing his arms.

"Right, Dom. I don't want to be rude." And she really didn't, so she kept her tone cool. "You're kinda cute and all, but I really don't have the time. And I don't just mean the fact that it's now," Letty paused to check her watch, "two-fifty-two in the morning. I mean _at all_. I barely have time to remember to eat or do laundry or clean my apartment until my stomach is growling, I'm out of clean tank tops and I can't see the red oak hardwood that I paid for. So thanks, but no thanks. I don't have time for you to walk to me out front. Or hail me a cab. Or take me on a date. Or have this," she motioned between herself and Dom, "blossom into some worldwind, _Gone with the Wind_ romance. But, what I _do _have time for is a bowl of _Cap'n Crunch _and a four-hour nap before I have to be at my day job."

As she walked past a semi-stunned Dom, she patted him, condescendingly, on the shoulder. "It was nice to meet you though, Dom Toretto."

About a minute later, he was still standing in the same spot when Hector walked past him to collect Letty's things.

"Don't worry, homes. She's like that with everybody."

"Somehow, I truly doubt that." Dom replied, before taking his reprieve.

"Hey!" Hector called just before Dom reached the front doors. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. The Latino waved him back across the club's vast dance floor and Dom complied. They met halfway, undoubtedly sizing each other up along with way.

"You're not like a serial killer or stalker or anything, right?" Hector inquired.

"Nah, man. Just a blue-collar mechanic."

"Well, if you wanna see her again, she's spinning at Luxury tonight. Her set starts at nine." Hector offered.

"Thanks, man." The two men bumped fists.

Outside of the nightclub, Dom headed to his car. Reaching it, he saw his scruffy-beareded best friend leaned casually against his own car.

"So?"

"History has been made, Vince. I've been finally been rejected by a girl." Dom chuckled. "And what's worse, she called me 'kinda cute'."

"_No_!" Vince gasped dramatically.

Dom shook his head in disbelief. "I'm handsome, goddamnit!"

"You are. You are." Vince drunkenly agreed.

"But I know where she's gonna be spinning tonight."

Vince shook his head, smiling. "You're gonna do everything you can to get with this girl, aren't you?"

"Damn right."

"And you're gonna make me your wingman, aren't you?"

"Damn right." Dom repeated, hopping into his car.

"Great. _Juuust _great." Vince muttered.

* * *

_Saturday, Los Angeles, 5:32PM_

She'd almost made it home. Almost. That was until her motor decided to run dry. When Letty said she barely had time to do anything. She meant it. This was the third week in the row that she'd forgone taking her Road Runner to a garage to get an oil change. Instead, she'd bought a few cans of motor oil and had been feeding it to her car until she had time.

Apparently, she'd run out of it.

Sure, she knew it was quick fix to a problem that she needed to spend some serious time on, but free time was rare in Letty's world. So, the Latina was forced to call for a tow truck, something she'd never had to do in her entire life. Thirty minutes later, AAA showed up, hooked her car onto the back bay of the truck and the annoyingly chatty driver told Letty to hop on in.

He explained that he would take her to an automechanics shop where the prices were fair and the owner even more so. Letty agreed and they were off. Less than fifteen minutes later, they arrived in front of what looked like a family owned garage with a small market attached to it. There was a young, scrawny kid out front who was about to pull the garage door down, apparently closing for the evening.

Letty's tow truck driver honked the horn twice, catching the young man's attention. A smile lit up the kid's face as he parked.

"Hey, Leon. What do we have here?" The lanky kid asked. Letty gave him a once-over, noticing that he wrung his hands quite often as if he was nervous.

"Hey, Jess." Leon, the truck driver replied. "I've got a Road Runner with a few engine problems. Think the big guy could check it out before you guys close? Give the little lady here an estimate?"

"Yeah, he's in the back, finishing up some paperwork. I think he'll be here for a bit longer," responded Jesse, addressing Letty. "Come on in."

Letty thanked Leon and followed Jesse into the garage.

"Wait here. I'll go get the boss for you."

As the brunette waited for the owner of the garage, she looked around the place. There were quite a few American muscle cars whose hoods were opened, obviously in the process of being fixed or restored. There were state-of-the-art parts lying around beside them, along with top-of-the-line chrome tools at every work station. Letty was genuinely impressed.

"You?" A baritone voice replied, shocked and a bit confused. Letty whipped around, her dark ponytail falling over her left shoulder and her eyebrows furrowing.

"And you?" Her tone suggested more disgust with a sprinkling of surprise. "I mean, hi."

"Hi."

"You two know each other?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, we're old friends." Dom joked, his eyes crinkling with his side smirk. He crossed his muscular arms and looked at the brunette who'd rejected him nearly fourteen hours prior.

Ignoring his attempt at humor, Letty crossed her arms as well. "You own this place?"

"I do."

"Hm." She replied.

"Did you come here for a specific reason or-?"

"Yeah," Letty jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, "my car is out on the tow truck. There's something going on with the engine that I've been postponing forever. I just need a quick fix until I can work on it at home. I just haven't had the time."

"What with your two demanding jobs and all." Dom commented. Letty quirked an eyebrow, forcing herself not to smirk.

_So, he listens_, Letty mused inwardly.

"Something like that. Would you be able to fix it now? I've got to be to work in about three hours and I cannot afford to be late."

"Well, we're just closing up, but I can give you a loaner car until tomorrow while I work on yours." Dom bargained.

"That's fine. As long as it's nothing imported."

Dom's eyebrows raised. Now, he _had _to see what kind of car she drove. He nodded as he walked past her to the opening of the garage. The buff man let out a low whistle at the American muscle that Leon was removing from his cargo bay.

"Nice," muttered Dom. He turned back into his shop. "Jesse, get me the keys for the Intercepter. She can take that for the night. Then get her squared away with her paperwork."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Especially after I was so... short with you last night."

Dom simply gave her a knowing smirk before he headed back to his office, leaving Letty looking after him.

* * *

_**Up Next: Coincidence?**_

_**A/N #2: You guys don't realize the struggle of trying to find a good DJ name. And so finally, after like a week of trying to come up with a good one, my ex GF shrugs nonchalantly and goes 'You could always call her DJ Letty O.' So, **__et voila__**.**_


	2. Reggae and Rhythm

_**A/N: Okay, the song in this chapter is "Dude" by Beenie Man and Ms. Thing. I definitely suggest you guys listen to it, it's hilarious.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Reggae And Rhythm**_

_Saturday, Los Angeles, 7:39PM_

Letty's Jensen Interceptor loaner was more fun than she imagined. Dipping through traffic, shifting gears was second nature to her. A car honked at her as she cut them off to fly through a changing yellow light. She sat back against the butter-soft leather seat and smirked, cockily. The Latina was deep in love with her Road Runner, but_ damn it _if the Interceptor wasn't about to become her mistress.

The generic default ringtone for her phone sounded and Letty leaned over to fish it out of her messenger bag, keeping her eyes on the shitty LA traffic.

"Yo, Riley. What's up?" she answered, tapping the speakerphone button and dropping the phone into her lap.

"Hey, where are you?"

"In my fantasy world, I'm around the corner from the apartment. In reality, probably another ten minutes away."

"Cool. Did Hector call you?"

"Yeah, twice. But I ignored them. Why?"

"He wants you to start spinning at eight-thirty instead of nine."

"Son a b-." She sighed and slowly pressed the breaks. "I've still got to shower and change. I smell like a lovely assortment of spilled liquors." The brunette pushed her hair back with one hand. "Freaking alcoholics, man."

Riley chuckled at Letty's expense. "You should bottle that fragrance, since it's becoming your signature scent these days."

"Fuck you." Letty laughed. "Hey, I'm pulling up now."

"See ya." Riley responded before disconnecting the call.

Letty hopped out of the car, pulling her bag with her. She punched in the security code for their apartment building and entered, making sure the door shut behind her. Making her way past the front desk, Letty waved to Stasiak, the concierge, before taking the elevator to the fourth floor.

When she walked into the apartment she shared with Riley Hicks, she tossed her keys in the stained-glass key dish and dropped her bag at the door. On the couch, her roommate sat with her feet on the lip of the coffee table and her head resting on the back of the couch and she was strumming an acoustic Fender, lazily.

"Hey." Letty greeted.

"Hey." Riley replied, not picking her head up from the couch. "There's a message on the machine for you."

"Who from?"

"Uh, someone named Dom Tarantino or Torrental or something like that. I think." The taller brunette gave a shrug of her shoulder and dramatically strummed the guitar once.

"Oh, shit. It's about my car. Maybe he did stay after they closed to work on it." Letty explained and tapped the button on the answering machine and listened to the message.

"Letty, it's Dom Toretto from DT's Auto Shop. I ran a diagnostic on your engine and everything is fine with it. It's your transmission that I'm going to have to really spend some time on. So, feel free to keep the Interceptor for a few days. Stop in when you find some… free time," Letty could hear the smirk in his voice when he 'free time', "so I can show you what's going on. Later."

"He sounds hot."

"He's not." Letty walked past her, playfully yanking Riley's ponytail. "I'm going to shower."

* * *

_Luxury Lounge, Los Angeles, 8:17PM_

"Letty, thank you, _thank you_, _**thank you**_ for coming earlier, girl!" was the first thing that Hector said to her. He pulled her into a hug and took her laptop case from her. Letty hopped up onto the DJ booth, disregarding Hector's attempt to help her up. She was quickly followed by Riley, who always helped her set up before leaving for the night.

Hicks was in the Army and she had a strict four a.m. duty call, so by the time Letty had finished her set, Riley was completing her last couple of hours of sleep before she had to be on base for her work assignment. Still, Letty appreciated her roommate sacrificing a couple hours of rest to help her set up and support her through a couple of songs.

The music that pumped through the systems into the ears of the earlier clubgoers was being played from a well-mixed CD. It was a common warm up that most clubs did until their live DJs arrived for the night.

"Letty, I have to tell you something." Hector began.

"Hector, can you get me two shots of Jose and a bottle of water? Thanks." Letty dismissed as she opened her MacBook and brought up her media player. As soon as she slipped her _Beats_ headphones over her ears, both Riley and Hector knew she was getting into her zone. It was obviously pointless to try to bother her now.

By ten o'clock, the club was packed and so alive with dancing friends and lovers. Clear plastic cups filled with different varieties of liquor were being raised in the air. The two full bars on either of the floors were crowded and the tips jars were filled to the brim.

Letty had started a reggae mix and was moving her hips and body to the rhythm. Her head nodded and she gave the record on the turn table three scratches that meshed perfectly with the beat before a new song started.

'_DJ. DJ. DJ Letty O_!' the recorded voice sounded in the background.

And the crowd when went wild.

"Hey!" Hector shouted, jumping into the DJ booth. "Don't you know that guy?"

The Latina pulled her headphones from her ears and let them encircle her neck. "What?"

"Isn't that your friend from the other night?" Hector pointed towards the bar across from Letty's booth. She followed his hand and found herself gazing at Dominic Toretto. He was leaning against bar, talking with a scruffy muscular man. They shared a laugh before Dom looked towards the stage, almost immediately finding the eyes of the gorgeous DJ.

Dominic raised his cold Corona towards her in acknowledgment. She gave a half-smile and a slight head nod before putting her headphones back on. Letty was used to having an audience that came to listen to her spin and mix tracks.

But having someone come because they were actually interested in her… now, that was plot twist. The men that she'd dated would only come out to the clubs or lounges where she spun on the weekends. They were usually irritated by her late work hours and the fact that she basically slept all day. Then, when she started her day job, her last boyfriend, Owen, told her that he couldn't be with her because they never saw each other.

Letty needed someone who didn't mind her late hours, or the fact that she was a hard worker, trying to save up for her own place. Someone who was persistent in their pursuit to appreciate her craft and have one of their own to offer. Someone who was fun and shared some of her interests.

Oh, and someone who could pick her up in their large, muscular arms…

That was always a plus.

* * *

Midnight sped around the corner. One a.m. flew by and by last call at one-thirty, Letty was playing an old-school hip hop set mixed with a little bit of house and it was still a hit. She was half-past drunk and had pulled her long, dark waves into a bun at the crown of her head.

Dom had been approached nearly seven times throughout the night for dances. Not that DJ Letty O was counting or anything. And he'd danced with a few of the women that were bold enough to approach him. His scruffy friend had gone off with an exotic brunette a couple of hours ago.

At the moment, he was making his way through the crowd towards her. When he got there, however, he was turned around by a short, honey brunette who then proceeded to grind her ass into crotch. She was gorgeous, and Dominic would be lying if he said otherwise. The sudden shot of jealousy that flew through Letty's mind made her chuckle aloud before she mixed her next song.

Closing time shot around and it was no surprise that Dominic was still waiting around. He'd made friends with Gisele, one of the bartenders in the place. It was obvious that while she was flirting, Dom was only stalling until he could make his way over to Letty's platform booth.

And he eventually did.

"Hey."

"Checking on your car?" Letty replied, a smirk on her face. The lights flickered on and the trashed, sticky parquet dance floor was revealed to the surly janitors that had to clean it up.

"No. I like to think that you'd take good care of American muscle."

"Ooo, nice one."

"Your set was dope tonight."

"It's dope every night."

"Cocky."

"Reassured."

"You don't seem like the type that needs reassurance."

"Not from a man, anyway."

Dom grinned and leaned both arms on the stage, figuring this would be the perfect time to showcase his smartass mouth. "Hmm. So… lesbian?

Letty threw her head back and laughed heartily. And it was then Dominic made the decision that he wanted to make her laugh more.

Again, in a move that was surely to become specifically for Dom, Letty tapped her "DON'T BE A DICK" sticker. Dom's low chuckle rumbled through Letty's lower abdomen.

"So, not a lesbian." Dom nodded. "Okay. And you're not looking for a man who reassures you. Then what kind of man _are_ you looking for?"

The saucy brunette tapped the 'return' button and reggae dancehall music filled the small space they were in.

_You heard what she preferred,_  
_she want a man weh mek she fly like a bird_  
_She want a real man she don't want nuh nerd_

She pressed the same key and the music ended abruptly. "Since you asked."

"Feisty."

Closing her laptop and grabbing the rest of her bottled water, Letty sat on the stage and hopped the rest of the way down, easily.

"Goodnight, Dominic."

"Not so fast, Leticia Ortiz."

The brunette whipped around quickly, nearly dropping her laptop charger in the process. No one called her by her first name, except her mother.

"You had to give Jesse a copy of your license to take the loaner, remember?"

"So, technically you know where I live, too."

"I'm a professional. I would never use that information for evil."

Letty looked him up and down, everything in her body being drawn to him. She nodded her head towards the exit wordlessly telling him to walk her out. Once outside in the warm, August morning, the two of them shuffled slowly to the Interceptor. When they arrived, the Latina put her laptop and its accessories into the back seat, and then stood in the open doorway of the driver's side.

"As you can see, your precious car is intact."

"I had zero doubts that it wouldn't be."

"Riiight." She replied, as if she didn't believe him for a second.

"So, what? Do you have LoJack in this car or something? How'd you know how I would be here tonight?"

"Truth?"

"I _do_ like an honest man."

"Your friend Hector told me last night." He puffed out his chest. "He thinks I'm a stand-up citizen."

"He also lives with his baby mama in the basement of his mama's house."

"But you trust him, right?"

"More or less."

"Then just know that he's right."

Looking away for a moment, Letty turned back to look directly into this potential suitor's eyes.

"You seem determined, Dominic Toretto."

"Always have been."

"Hmm." Letty hummed, nodding her head. "I'm working at Mad River tomorrow afternoon. Stop by for a drink."

Dom couldn't believe his luck. _She was actually giving him permission to see her again._

_I'm wearing her down_, he mused inwardly.

"I just might, Letty."

* * *

_**Up Next: The jam session.**_


	3. Acoustic Soul

_A/N: The song they "make up" in this chapter is 'Outlaws' by David Lambert. Listen to it. Promise me._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Acoustic Soul**_

_Sunday, Mad River Bar & Lounge, 1:01PM_

"Edwin, that's your last one. I don't need your wife calling here, cursing me out again." Letty sat a rum and Coke in front of him, tapping the bar. "She scares me a little."

"Yeah, yeah." The older African American gentleman grumbled, pulling his drink towards him.

"Hey, Letty, how about a mudslide and a white wine spritzer?" Another usual patron joked, slapping his (equally as tipsy) best friend on the back. The pair shared a chuckle, knowing the establishment sold no sort of beverage.

"How about a Polynesian vacation and a million dollars, tax free?" The Latina shot back, a smirk on her face.

"Fine. Two more Jack on the rocks."

"Now that I can do." Letty turned to grab two tumblers and the bottle of Jack off of their appropriate shelves. And when she turned back, there was a new customer standing there.

"What can I getcha?"

"Oh, so many things." Dominic Toretto grinned.

"You'd better watch your mouth. Daddy gets a bit testy when his girls are sexually harassed." Letty nodded her chin over Dominic's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Dom saw a man twice his size and three times as muscular, sitting alone at a circular table, cleaning what looked to be a sawed off shotgun.

"Damn right." The nameless man replied before returning back to his project.

Letty smirked, sliding the two tumblers of dark liquor to the rightful parties. She leaned on the counter with both forearms and crooked a finger for Dom to follow suit. He did.

"That's Luke." She whispered. "He runs the place. And he's a devout Buddhist. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Then whats with the gun?" He whispered back.

"I told him my stalker would be here around lunchtime!" She laughed, heartily, barely able to finish the end of her sentence when Dom's expression went from conspiratory to 'I can't believe you did that shit'.

"Ha ha, very funny." He replied, sarcastically.

"Thank you, thank you." She gave a mock curtsy and pulled a black dishtowel off of her left shoulder. "But, for real, what can I get you to drink?"

"Uh, Corona if you have it."

"You got it." The brunette cracked off the top of the imported beer on the counter and sat it in front of the muscled man. "On the house."

He raised the cold amber liquid in a silent toast and drank from it.

"So, what's wrong with the transmission in my car?"

"Well, for the small amount of time that I drove it, it seems to have a bit of trouble going into certain gears. It sticks a bit and once I tried to hit the fifth gear, I started to smell barbecue. So something's frying on the inside."

"The piston rings?"

"Nah, that would make it an engine problem and it's definitely not." He pondered aloud. "There might be a leak or crack in the line somewhere. I won't know for sure until I have more time to get under the hood."

Letty nodded. "Fair enough. When do you think that will be?"

"Monday night at the earliest. Tuesday at the latest." Dom responded, his tone apologetic.

"It's fine. I understand."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can get Jesse to look over it when I can't."

"No." Letty almost shouted. At his look of confusion, she quickly added (in a much lower voice), "I don't want a lot of people under my hood."

Dom raised an eyebrow. Letty rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I don't like people touching my car. I got that car when I was eighteen. This is the first time it's ever been to a mechanic."

Raising his hands in surrender, Dom told her, "I get it. You have my word: I'm the only person who will get under your hood."

It was Letty's turn to raise an eyebrow. He grinned. "Of your car."

_Smart ass_, Letty thought, jokingly.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" She wondered.

"Chill at home, probably." He didn't mention that Sundays were for church and family barbecues, in case she decided to invite him out.

"My roommate and I had jam sessions at our place pretty much every Sunday night. Nothing major. Just a few people come over and we grub and chill. You should come." She offered.

Cha-ching! There it was. The invite he was hoping for.

"Sounds cool. I might swing by. Mind if I bring a friend?"

"Nah," she shrugged, "the more the merrier."

"Cool. We'll be there."

"Good. Well, you've already got my address." Letty smiled at him. "So, I'll see you at seven... _Stalker_."

She tapped the bar in front of him and walked down the counter to call Edwin's wife.

* * *

_Letty & Riley's apartment, 7:11PM_

After he knocked twice, Dom was surprised to see the door opened by the muscular Luke. The tall, Samoan man let out a chuckle before offering his hand to shake.

"The stalker, right?" He chuckled.

Dom narrowed his eyes, jokingly. "Dom Toretto, and this is my best friend, Vince."

"Luke Hobbs." He shook both of their hands. "Come on in."

Vince and Dom gave the apartment a once over as they were led to the kitchen. They stood by the breakfast bar, waiting for Luke to grab them cold beers from the fridge. Once the two men were served, all three walked a few more paces into the living room.

Chilling around the room were eight of Letty's friends. Two matching recliner chairs, a loveseat and sofa took up the western side of the living room, while the eastern side held a fifty-six-inch television was playing a muted music video. The southern wall wasn't really a wall at all, instead there were sliding glass doors that led to a fair-sized balcony.

"Dom, hey. I'm glad you could make it." Letty said, rising from her spot on the floor. She sat her near-empty Corona on the wooden coffee table to hug him.

"Me too. This is one of greatest friends, Vince."

"Nice to meet you, Vince." Letty put her hand out and shook Vince's.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Talk about me a lot?" She smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Giving a nonchalant, but amused shrug, she beckoned them deeper into the family room.

"Guys, this is Dom and Vince. Dom and Vince, this is Brian, Suki, Rome, Tej, Rosa, Riley, my friend, Jesse. You have a friend Jesse, too, right?"

Dom nodded.

"And you already know Luke." Pointing at each person when she said their name, they made quick nonverbal greeting gestures. "You know Hector, too. He might swing past a little later with a few other friends."

"Cool."

"Make yourselves at home."

"Thanks, we will." Vince responded.

* * *

"Okay, no. Suki and Jesse are so good at making up songs on the spot." Rosa explained to Vince. As the night slowly progressed on, Rosa and Vince found themselves sitting closer and closer to one another. Riley sat on the couch, between the, one foot under her and the other on the coffee table, her acoustic guitar in her lap. Letty sat in a recliner chair with her legs folded, Native American-style under her bum and Dom sat on the floor, his back pressed against said recliner.

"Yo, Dom give them a topic to sing about. First thing that comes to your mind." Brian suggested.

Dom shrugged and offered, "I don't know. Uh, Bonnie and Clyde."

Leaning down, over his right shoulder, Letty muttered, "Be amazed."

"Okay, Bonnie and Clyde. Let's go." Rome said, clapping his hands together, once.

Riley began strumming her guitar, a slow, gentle tune.

"I-." Jesse began first.

"We-." Suki started at the same time. They stopped and burst into laughter. "You first."

"Okay."

Riley started playing again.

"_I took you at your word when you said you would steal my heart._"

A chorus of "awww" went around the room and Jesse shook his head, smiling.

"_Yeah this might sound absurd, but would you be my thief. Steal every part of me._"

His voice was surprisingly soulful, yet. And followed by Suki's high, sweet pitch, they could have had their own album.

"_Love, love, love is my crime. So, baby... come catch me and let's do the time._"

Jesse took over. "_I think we might be outlaws_."

Dom turned to look at Letty with his eyebrows raised. She smiled, knowingly, at him, nodding her head as if to say, "I told you so." He couldn't believe how they'd spun his idea into this song.

Suki came in smoothly just before Jesse finished his line. "_I think I might be in love._"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jesse wordlessly told Suki that his next line would have nothing to do with the song, but he would use it anyway. "'_Cause I'm all out of reasons, like seasons. Winter, summer, fall. They're all washed up._"

"_If you're still way over there, maybe slide on in by my side._"

"_'Cause I'm just an outlaw, wanted if you want me._"

"_I love you everyday and every night._"

Riley strummed a couple more chords before ending the song on a feather light note. The room sat in a comfortable silence, everyone in complete awe.

"Damn," Luke was the first to speak.

"That was dope."

"Yeah." Dom mumbled. "It was."

* * *

**_Up Next: Hanging out without chaperons._**


End file.
